The invention relates to a method and apparatus for focusing on a subject based on the eyes detected from faces in a digital image processing device.
Generally, when an image is captured, a user focuses on a subject to be photographed by using a half shutter and performs photographing by adjusting a composition of the image. When photographing is performed by setting a digital image processing device in a portrait mode, the digital image processing device allows a face of a subject to be automatically recognized and the face to be focused on.
However, when photographing is performed by opening an iris diaphragm, once the eyes are focused on and the composition of the image is changed, a focusing distance may be slightly varied. Thus, the eyes may not be properly focused on, and other portions may be focused on. Thus, it is difficult to obtain a clear image.